


Sleep In The Heat

by summerdownturn



Series: The Dream Isn't Over Yet [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha!Jenna, Alpha!Tyler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta!Mark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Josh, Panic Attacks, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh despised being an Omega, which is why he hid it from everyone. He made sure to hide his scent, stay on suppressants, and to bulk up so he didn't look at all like his status. Josh was fine keeping this secret, until Tyler gets worried and finds his stash of suppressants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Started Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my other more abo fic that I've been working on on and off for months! This one is going to get spicy, no matter how much my face will blush while writing it.

When Josh was a kid, his parents thought that he would grow up to be an Alpha. He was stubborn but caring, and always the center of attention in his little group of friends. However, as Josh grew up, so did his behavior. By the end of elementary school, Josh had receded into himself. He became shy and unsure of everything, and carried an air of anxiety with him everywhere he went. His parents decided that his brashness as a kid was just a phase, and that he would eventually present as a Beta, just like his parents. The group of Beta friends that Josh had befriended throughout high school reinforced this idea. There was no doubt in either Josh’s or his parents’ mind that he would present as a Beta.

But then one by one, each of his friends presented, all Betas just like they thought they’d be. Josh was beginning to have second thoughts about being a Beta, but his mom just reassured him that it was normal for a first born to present late. Josh hoped she was right. It was the middle of senior year and people were beginning to talk.

But then one morning, Josh woke up feeling like he was burning from the inside out. Every part of him hurt, especially the vice grip of cramps in his lower abdomen. Josh struggled to throw the covers off of his body and stumble into the bathroom across the hall, vaguely registering that it was before six in the morning since no one was up. Contents from the counter fell to the floor as Josh tried to hold himself up to look in the mirror. He silently cursed his sister for leaving out her cosmetics, but was soon much more interested with how terrible he looked. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and his eyes were glazed over from the fever. A sharp pain in his stomach made him double over, and nausea washed over him. More things fell off the counter as Josh scrambled to the toilet, making it just in time for his stomach contents to reach the bowl. He gasped and heaved again, until nothing was left. He absently flushed the toilet and rested his head against the bathroom wall.

The heat was coming off of him in waves and was becoming too overwhelming. Josh could do nothing but strip out of his sleep shirt and boxers. But as Josh removed his boxers, he was met with a sickly sweat aroma and a wet patch in his underwear. His face scrunched up in confusion before he reached down, hand coming away wet with his own slick.

“Wha- no. No, no, no,” Josh cried disbelievingly, starting to grow hysteric. The sweet smell was his scent, and he was producing slick. He was presenting as an Omega. Josh let out a whine and a noise of discomfort as he crawled into the shower, his limbs protesting against any movement. He turned the shower on, a freezing cold spray cascading over him as he sat curled up on the shower floor. He frantically washed his hands and thighs of his slick, and let out a distressing whine when only more replace it. He curled up into a ball underneath the spray and tried to hold back his sobs. 

The sounds that came out of him were too Omegan, which only distressed him further. He didn’t want to be an Omega. He wasn’t supposed to be an Omega. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen.

A knock on the door had Josh nearly jumping out of his skin and letting out a pained gasp as his muscles spasmed in response.

“Josh?” Came a worried tone. It was his mother. As much as Josh wanted the comfort of his mother, needed her telling him what to do and that it would be alright, Josh didn’t want her or anyone else seeing him like this.

“Go away!” Josh shouted into his knees, hugging them closer to his body.

“Josh, please let me in. Are you sick?”

Josh responded with a sob. Yes, he was very sick, he thought. Despite all of his respect for Omegas, all of that was thrown out the window when he woke up with slick running down his thighs and a sharp pain in his abdomen.

“Josh, I’m coming in.” His mother called out before she opened the door. Of course, Josh forgot to lock it in his feverish state. Josh heard as gasp as she entered, and he tried to make himself look as small as possible. Maybe then he would disappear.

“Josh, honey.” His mother cooed, sitting down outside of the tub Josh was trying to hide in. She reached under the cold spray to feel his forehead. “You’re burning up.” Josh let out a whine as his mother’s hand retreated, subconsciously leaning to follow it. Another pain stabbed into his stomach, and Josh doubled over with a grunt, a wave of his distressed scent coming off of him. Josh hid his face as his mother blinked in realization.

“Oh, honey,” she reached forward to smooth his hair back, “You’re presenting.”

“I don’t want this,” Josh hiccupped, leaning in closer to his mother so she could pet him easier. “I don’t want to be an Omega. I’m not supposed to be an Omega!” 

“I know, Josh. But we’re gunna get through this, okay? First you were going to be an amazing Alpha, and then you were going to be a brilliant Beta. And there’s not a doubt in my mind that you will be the most wonderful Omega.” 

Josh sniffled as his mother carded her fingers through his hair again. His mother’s soothing tone calmed him down, but his mind was still racing. “I’m going to call your aunt. She’s gone through this before, so she knows just what you need.” Josh felt frozen in place and his mother left him to get the phone. He could hear the rest of the family waking up and wondering what was going on, and Josh’s anxiety spiked again. 

Twenty minutes later had everyone else out of the house, gone to school and work, and his mother pacing around worriedly, waiting for her sister to arrive. Josh had stayed in the safety and coolness of the shower spray, feeling a little less like he was burning to death. The water dripping off the tip of his nose and eyelashes distracted him, trying to blissfully ignore his hurtful thoughts racing around his mind, so when the bathroom door opened again, Josh felt himself jump.

“Wow, it smells like a piña colada in here,” was the first thing his aunt said as she entered the cramped bathroom, and Josh groaned in embarrassment. But as she came closer, Josh couldn’t help but relax in the other Omega’s presence. He sighed as she checked his forehead for fever. “How are you feeling, Joshie?”

Josh could barely huff out a laugh in response. 

“Okay, well I brought all that you need to get through this as smoothly as possible. Luckily you already got to the first step.” She continued talking but Josh was having a hard time focusing, his head becoming all fuzzy. “Josh? We need to get you back to bed.” Josh barely nodded, allowing her to turn off the shower and drape a towel over his shoulders. He heard her sigh as it became apparently that Josh wouldn’t be moving on his own. Josh groaned in pain as she helped him to his feet, too sick to feel embarrassed about her seeing him naked. She wrapped him in a towel and set him down on the toilet.

Josh looked on as she showed him how to put a slick pad in his underwear before she was helping him step into some boxer briefs that he didn’t remember owning. She then helped him across the hall back to his bedroom that had been cleaned up by his mother in the meantime. Josh crawled into bed with another groan, trying to curl up as small as possible. His head was becoming increasingly more clouded within the minute, and he heard himself whine before he realized something was wrong. His bed didn’t feel right. It was too exposed and not safe enough. Another whine as he rolled out of bed, covers collected in his arms, and he let his feet guide him to the closet before he plopped down his pillows and blankets and curled himself up again. It was small, cozy, and most importantly, Josh felt safe.

“Josh, what–?” He heard his mother ask, but his aunt shushed her.

“He’s nesting. He’s just trying to feel safe.” She explained, moving to grab some more blankets and pillows to place around him. The fuzzy feeling in his head was quickly turning to darkness, and he watch his aunt place supplies outside of his closet in case he needed them. The last thing he remembered was a warm heat spreading out against his stomach before he was dozing off. 

Josh woke up in pain, clutching a cooling hot water bottle to his stomach. He was confused for a moment until this morning’s events caught up with him. He was an Omega. He had presented as an Omega and now he would have heats, he could get pregnant, for fuck’s sake. He would get looked down upon because of his status, especially as a male Omega, and it made him stifle a sob. He didn’t want any of this.

All Josh was sure of is that he needed a lot of suppressants and scent neutralizer before he could go back to school and announce his status as a Beta. Nobody needed to know.

* * *

Josh was usually pretty good at remembering things, but with the new tour just starting he was getting a little distracted. As each show passed, they learned more about what wouldn’t work and what needed to be adjusted, and it was stressful because both Tyler and Josh wanted the show to be perfect. So Josh didn’t have time to pay attention to the stomach pains he was feeling until they made him double over right after their fifth show.

“Shit,” he grunted, trying his best to hurry to the tour bus before anyone else. His lower abdomen was in knots and heat started to make his skin flush. “No, no, no,” How could he be so stupid? Josh quickly punched in the code for the bus and swung the door open, slamming it behind him as he reached for his pack on top of his bunk.

“Please be in here, please,” He muttered, searching through a small black duffle bag. “Yes!” Josh cried in victory as he located the obnoxious orange pill bottle at the bottom, but as he pulled it closer, he quickly noticed the distinct lack of rattling from the bottle, and he opened it up to find it empty. His heart sank down into his stomach. “Fuck!”

Josh threw the bottle aside and rummaged through his bag further, trying to find his back up bottle, but he came up empty handed. He swore again and picked up the bottle he discarded, looking at the sticker to find that refilling his prescription would require authorization. Josh was about to call his doctor when he doubled over in pain again, this time the heat flared up intensely and a sickly sweet smell leaked through his normal scent of Beta body wash. Josh groaned in pain and annoyance and decided calling Mark would be a better option since the situation was escalating quickly.

Mark was the only one of his friends that knew Josh was an Omega. Mark was a Beta that grew up with two Omegan sisters so he knew the subtle behaviors of an Omega. And he also found the Omega’s suppressants in Josh’s bag when he was looking for deodorant instead. That pretty much was a dead giveaway to the whole Omega thing.

Josh forgot about his pain and phone when he heard someone enter the bus, and with his heightened pre-heat senses, he could easily smell Tyler’s Alpha scent from across the bus. “Shit, shit, shit,” Josh whispered frantically, dropping the bottle and his phone into his bag before running to the small bathroom. Tyler couldn’t see him like this, he couldn’t know. Josh was scared it would change their relationship if the Alpha knew his true status.

Josh locked the bathroom door as he heard Tyler walking into the bunk area. “Josh?” Tyler questioned, then knocked on the bathroom door. “Josh are you in there?”

Josh cursed silently and backed into the small shower, groaning out a response as his back slowly slid down the wall, “Yeah, I’m here.”

“You okay?” Josh curled into the fetal position.

“M’fine.”

“You don’t sound okay, is there something–”

Josh hit his head against the wall, another pulse of pain coursing through his abdomen, this time warmer, and Josh knew that soon the pain would turn into lust. “No, Ty. Could you please just get Mark for me?” Josh could feel the Tyler’s confusion from the other side of the door, but judging from the retreating footsteps, Tyler had gone to get Mark. Josh sighed in relief. That was one step done. Now he just needed Mark to go get him some over the counter suppressants, a ton of scent neutralizer, and judging by the slick now coating his boxers, some slick pads as well.

Josh groaned again as another wave hit, this one hotter and more pleasurable than the last. He could feel the blood pooling in his groin and had to press the heel of his palm to his dick just to take the edge off.

“Josh?” Josh could have cried in relief when he heard Mark’s voice outside the door.

“Is Tyler gone?” Josh replied, the very mention of the Alpha sending another wave of heat through his body. There was shuffling and harsh whispering outside of the door for a moment, before loud footsteps faded off towards the front of the bus. 

“He’s gone. Can I come in?” Josh got up a foot from his position before groaning, but he leaned over and unlocked the door for Mark. The Beta entered, quickly shutting the door and locking it behind him so Josh’s scent didn’t escape out into the hall. “Holy shit, dude,” Mark exclaimed into his hand that covered his nose and mouth, trying to keep the scent of pre-heat out.

“I know,” Josh moaned in embarrassment as he sat back down in the corner, hand still over his groin. “I messed up.”

“Assuming you just didn’t get mated, I’m guessing you forgot your suppressants.” Hand not working well enough, Mark moved his shirt over the lower half of his face instead. If Mark was having this bad of a reaction to his scent, Josh was in deep. Betas’ senses weren’t as strong as an Alpha’s or Omega’s, so it made it harder for them to pick up on the pheromones other classes put out. Josh was quite surprised Tyler hadn’t picked up on his Omega scent, but then again Tyler was also on suppressants while on tour to make sure he didn’t go into rut, so that could be lowering his senses as well.

“Can you just get me whatever they have over the counter?” Josh mumbles into his hands, hiding his burning red face.

“You sure? Those can mess up your cycle pretty bad,” Mark responded, searching through the small bathroom cabinet as if they might be in there. He did find a can of Febreze which he sprayed all over Josh before the other could say otherwise.

“I think my cycle is already messed up, dude. It’s either that or calling the tour off for a week. Get some other stuff, too, y’know,” Josh made a vague gesture before hiding his head into his arms. He continued, voice muffled, “Stuff. And a lot of scent neutralizer. Please.”

“Sure thing. I’ll tell Tyler not to bug you, he should be out meeting fans anyway.” Mark quickly left, taking the Febreze with him, and Josh let out a hollow laugh when he heard the aerosol can being sprayed in the hallway. Hopefully Tyler — and the fans — are too distracted to notice him sneaking off of the bus trailing Omega stink everywhere. 

Josh waited. And waited. And with each passing second it felt like he was closer to Hell, the heat slowly consuming his entire body. It was bad enough that eventually he had to strip and turn on the shower, which he was thankful they had that luxury on the bus this time around. The water was freezing and helped him focus for a minute, his scent being washed away and spreading with the mist at the same time.

He lost track of time. All he knew was that he was trembling, in need, and wanting an Alpha. Josh cursed his biology. He didn’t need an Alpha. He didn’t want to rely on someone else to stop what he couldn’t control. It’s why he hid his status in the first place. And now he has Mark taking care of him because apparently Josh can’t even take care of himself.

Josh’s heart leapt into his throat when he heard a knock on the door. He cursed himself when he hoped that it was Tyler on the other side of the door, but Mark’s voice quickly squashed that idea down. Josh didn’t care that he was naked as he leaned over to unlock the door again, he just wanted his suppressants. No, he _needed_ them. They were barely started on this new tour and Josh couldn’t mess that up. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Not to mention on how crushed Tyler would be. 

Mark made a quick entrance into the cramped bathroom. He quickly averts his eyes as Josh settled back down in the shower. “Here,” he said simply, holding out a plastic grocery bag for Josh to take. Josh leaned out of the shower again to take the bag. He quickly went through its contents before taking some scent neutralizing body wash and setting that down next to him. Josh blushed as he sees the slick pads and some new boxer briefs, but he left those in the bag and quickly picked up a small box at the bottom of the bag instead.

Josh ungracefully ripped open the package, quickly popping two pills out of the aluminum and into his mouth, dry swallowing them. It won’t be a while until the pills start to slow down his heat, but the scent neutralizing body was and spray will help mask it quicker.

“We should be leaving soon. When we get on the road you should open the window, air out your scent a bit,” Mark suggested, taking the spray from the bag and spraying down the room again. 

“Thanks, Mark,” Josh said quietly, leaning back into the cold water that was actually starting to feel cold. Mark nodded and quietly left Josh to wash himself down. Josh felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes as he wondered how other Omegas did this. How could they go through a heat on their own?

While they were off tour, and Josh had someone to share his heat with, he would reluctantly stop taking his suppressants and let his body do its thing. He’s only ever been with a Beta girl and an Alpha girl, both of which kept his secret and both of which no one batted an eye at since Betas tended to date whomever they wanted. It wasn’t even that uncommon for Alphas or Omegas to pair up with the same status when their rut or heat came. Josh knew that Tyler shared his rut with his good friend Jenna, who was also an Alpha, when they were off tour. Now that his Alpha Debbie was gone, he had no one.

Josh cursed at himself again. All of the heat hormones going off in his head was making him soft. He didn’t need an Alpha. He didn’t need anybody.


	2. It's Not Something That I Can Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I love abo. Next chapter will be smut, but for now, just angst. Also Tyler is such an asshole in this chapter, and I have no idea where that came from since I didn't plan for that, but it just happened so I rolled with it.

Two days went by with Tyler constantly asking how he was feeling, since Mark told him he was basically throwing up all over the place. It was getting annoying, even though Josh knew it was just in the Alpha’s behavior. A few hours after he took the over the counter suppressants, Josh felt his heat decrease enough to where he could finally go back to his bunk. Luckily the side effects of coming down from his heat so quickly made it look like he really was sick, and everyone left him alone. But now that they had played two shows and Josh was showing no signs of puking his guts up, Tyler was giving him some space.

Up until they both were standing in front of the crowd at the end of the show and Josh’s stomach gave a painful lurch and nausea washed over him. He leaned over to Tyler, barely making out, “I’m gunna be sick,” before he was rushing off stage to find the nearest trash can. Josh spent ten minutes puking his guts out, and he had never felt so nauseous before. He spent another twenty minutes with his head between his knees, Tyler sitting next to him, an anchor to his anxiety as he helped him calm his breathing before they could move him onto the bus.

Driving to the next city was torture, and Josh spent it curled up in the bathroom next to the toilet. Tyler kept checking on him, and Josh was just happy that his shitty suppressants were doing enough to mask his scent and keep his heat at bay around the Alpha. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were the cause behind his sudden sickness.

But Josh kept taking them anyway. Half way through their next show, Josh had to rush off stage again, throwing up into a trashcan that he had asked to be on standby. Despite feeling rough, he washed his mouth out and went back out on stage, Tyler looking over at him concerned from behind his piano. Josh just tries not to puke all over the crowd. 

“We need to get you to the hospital,” Tyler said after the show, standing in the doorway of the bus bathroom, eyes still concerned as Josh heaved into the toilet. 

“No, I’m fine,” Josh groaned in reply. Tyler huffed out a laugh, handing Josh a wash cloth as he got up from the floor.

“Obviously you’re not fine! Josh, our health comes first, before anything else, okay? You’re dehydrating yourself, and you know that’s not helping your performance.” Josh shot Tyler a glare as he wiped his mouth. He was about to argue when Tyler gave him a look, a pleading look, and Josh felt himself deflate. 

He nodded. “Yeah, okay." 

They spent the next five hours at the hospital. Josh dreaded having to tell the doctor what caused this sickness in the first place, and he also had to make sure Tyler heard none of it. A nurse came in with a cart, a computer perched on top, asking for his information. Josh began to panic as Tyler perked up from his seat next to the hospital bed.

“Um,” Josh started, glancing at Tyler shyly, hoping he would take a hint. But Tyler remained oblivious and Josh sighed, “Ty, can you maybe wait outside?” The Alpha looked confused for a moment, but he nodded nonetheless, wanting to give his friend some privacy.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll just go get some Redbull.”

Josh waited until Tyler walked out, then a few moments more, before talking to the nurse. He gave her the basic information: name, age, height, weight. And then she asked his status.

Josh hesitated, looking down nervously at his hands, before squeaking out, “Omega.” The nurse blinked at him for a moment, obviously surprised but quickly brushing it off. Josh was just glad, but a little disappointed, that his Beta disguise worked so well.

“And why are you here today, Josh?” She asked, typing away at the keys of her computer.

“Um, well, I’ve been getting sick, throwing up, getting nauseous for a couple days now,” Josh mumbled, picking at the seams of the blanket another nurse gave him.

“Did this happen suddenly or do you know what caused it?” More typing was heard, making Josh anxious. He never liked people taking notes about him.

“Well,” Josh paused, but he had to tell her, or else this wouldn’t get fixed, “I’ve been taking over the counter suppressants for the past few days.” He assumed that would get a reaction from her but she just kept typing away. “I ran out of my regular suppressants and went into pre-heat, and taking them was the only option since my friends don’t know...” Josh trailed off, and he was thankful that the nurse spoke up.

“Well that can certainly make you sick. Thank you for telling me. Another nurse will be in shortly with an IV and some medication. I’ll have the doctor look this over and we’ll get you on some better suppressants, okay?” The nurse smiled, pushing the cart out of the room, and Josh blushed but nodded.

A few minutes later, Tyler came back with a Redbull in hand. 

“Everything alright?” Tyler said, raising an eyebrow as he sat back down in his chair. A nurse came in shortly after, carrying another cart, but this one had needles and other medical equipment in it instead.

“I’m here to take your blood,” the nurse said in his best Dracula accent. Josh smiled weakly at the joke and Tyler snorted. “Sorry, force of habit,” the nurse shrugged, walking over to the side of the bed and putting down a supply of needles and tubes. “I’m just gunna take a bit for the lab and then hook you up to an IV.”

Josh watched Tyler as Tyler avoided looking at Josh when the nurse poked a needle into his arm and began taking blood. He wasn’t squeamish of needles, but he would rather not watch all of that blood pouring out of him. Josh then felt something cold shoot up his arm, and looked back to see the nurse flushing the line of blood with saline. He then proceeded to hang a IV bag and hook him up to it, and Josh watched the fluid drip.

“Alrighty then, the doctor will be in shortly.” Josh and Tyler nodded and smiled at the nurse as he left. Then there was silence.

Tyler cleared his throat before speaking up, “Do you feel nauseous at all?”

Josh shrugged. “A little, but I don’t think I’m going to have use for this tonight.” Josh gestured to the bucket the nurse left beside him. Tyler turned on the TV, switching channels aimlessly for something to do as a distraction. Josh watched as the channels changed. After five minutes of this, Josh found a use for the bucket.

Tyler shot up to his friend’s side as Josh hurled, nothing much but stomach acid coming up. He rubbed Josh’s back as he groaned into the bucket.

“I think we’ll keep the bucket around, just in case,” Tyler joked, and Josh groaned again in response.

An hour later the doctor came in, checking on his IV and vitals, and asking how he was doing. 

“He’s thrown up twice so far,” Tyler answered for him, eyes full of concern. The doctor nodded and jotted down something onto a clipboard. 

“We’ll give you something to settle your stomach. But the medication you’ve been taking,” Josh started to panic, glancing at a confused Tyler to the distracted doctor, “is most likely the cause of your nausea. We didn’t find anything in your blood to suggest otherwise.”

“Medication?” Josh wished he could just curl up in a ball and die when Tyler looked at him. “What medication? For your anxiety?”

The doctor and Josh shared a look. Josh clenched his jaw, still staring at the doctor as he said, “Yes, for my anxiety.” 

The doctor cleared his throat and looked back down at his clipboard. “We’ll keep you here a few more hours to get you hydrated and less nauseated, and here’s a script for a new medication without the side effects.” He handed Josh a piece of paper, which Josh quickly looked at before putting in his pocket, away from Tyler’s prying eyes. The doctor left with a whoosh of his coat and a gaggle of nurses trailing behind him.

Josh looked anywhere but Tyler. 

“So you’ve been throwing your guts up for the past week because of a new medication?” Tyler asked, trying to understand. Josh nodded, looking down at his lap. “I didn’t even know you were taking something new. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Josh could feet the guilt clawing away at his insides. He shrugged, “We were so busy on tour I just forgot I guess.”

“Well you can tell me anything, you know that right?” Tyler scooted closer to the bed, reaching up to put his hand on Josh’s shoulder. Josh had to swallow the guilt that was bubbling over and threatening to spill from his mouth.

“Of course, Ty,” Josh answered softly, snaking his arms around Tyler as the Alpha stood up to give him a hug. “Same goes for you,” Josh mumbled into Tyler’s shoulder, inhaling his earthy Alpha scent that was always tinged a little sweet, something Tyler was never too happy about. Josh briefly wondered what he smelled like to the Alpha, whether Tyler could smell through his Beta disguise or not, but then Tyler was pulling back and giving him a smile before telling him to scoot over and joined him on the bed. 

They laid in bed for the next hour, talking and watching videos on Tyler’s phone. All the while, Josh felt more guilt eat him up as Tyler laughed beside him. He couldn’t even tell his best friend the truth. What a shitty friend he was.

* * *

Curiosity filled Tyler, and the Alpha knew that nothing good would come of it. But he just had a feeling that Josh was hiding something from him. The Beta was his best friend, and Tyler was kind of hurt that Josh hadn’t confronted him about it, no matter how many times Tyler told him it was okay to tell him.

So when the opportunity arose, Tyler took it. 

Ever since the visit to the hospital last week, Tyler had been suspicious. He didn’t remember Josh taking any meds before bed like he usually did the past couple weeks. So what medication could be making him this sick?

Josh was off of the bus, getting some local coffee with Mark, and it gave Tyler some time to sneak around. Tyler cautiously looked around Josh’s bunk, but all he could find were empty cans of Redbull, which he then cleaned up, because _gross_. He then moved on to the storage bunk above Josh’s and carefully brought down his bag. Immediately after opening it, Tyler was confused. Scent neutralizer? He guessed that was understandable, although Betas didn’t have a reason to hide their scent. Beta body wash, that wasn’t anything special. Slick pads – Hold up. Slick pads? What? Tyler dug deeper to find a package and two pill bottles. One of the pill bottles he recognized as Josh’s antianxiety medication, but the other he had no clue. The package on the other hand… Why would Josh need Omega suppressants?

Tyler sat on Josh’s bunk, his brain working at a dizzying pace as he tried to figure it out. He pulled out his phone and typed in the label on the other pill bottle, only to find that they were suppressants as well and then it clicked. Why was Josh lying to him?

Tyler got up and carefully put everything back where he found it, and then went to the front of the bus to wait for Josh. They needed to talk.

Josh returned ten minutes later, laughing at whatever as he and Mark entered the bus. Tyler sat with his arms crossed, looking upset and pissed, and Josh and Mark quickly looked at him with concern.

“What’s up, Ty?” Josh greeted, sipping on an iced coffee. Tyler shot him a glare and Josh recoiled, looking hurt. Mark stood by, confused before trying to exit. 

“ _Stay_ , Mark,” Tyler barked out, and the Beta had no choice but to obey an Alpha’s command. Mark stayed rooted to the spot, and Josh looked scared for a moment before trying to bolt as well. “ _Stop_.” Josh froze, mid step. “ _Sit_.” Josh sat down across from Tyler, his face hardened into an unknown emotion. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Mark asked, sitting down as well. Tyler’s eyes slid over to Josh, who had the decency to look guilty at Tyler’s odd behavior. So he knew what was to come.

“Josh has been lying,” Tyler stated, eyes flicking over to Josh again, who looked up, shocked, with tears in his eyes.

“Tyler, I –”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Tyler growled, and Josh’s mouth clamped shut with a whimper. Josh was trying to disappear into the couch and Mark was starting to get angry. 

“What the fuck, Tyler, stop being such a knothead,” Mark scolded as he moved to comfort Josh.

“I’ve known him for six years, and he hasn’t had the decency to tell me the truth!” Tyler yelled, standing up. Josh flinched. Mark growled in warning as Tyler came over, grabbing Josh by the hair and exposing his neck. The Alpha rubbed at his scent gland, making Josh whine at the pressure against sensitive skin, before he leaned down to smell Josh’s neck. Tyler growled, low in his throat, as his suspicions were confirmed. He flushed, not knowing if it was because he was so near an Omega or because his dick twitched at Josh’s scent. 

Tyler backed away, tears in his own eyes. “I trusted you, J. I told you how insecure I was being an Alpha, how I’m not as big or tough as I should be. How I’m too feminine for Omegas to come after me. Even Jenna’s a better Alpha than me,” Tyler let out a hollow laugh, “And you couldn’t tell me that you were an Omega, for _six years_?” 

“Tyler –”

“No, Josh. _Fuck you_.” Tyler stormed away, heading out of the bus. He needed to think. He needed to cool down. Tyler cursed his Alpha hormones as he felt a deep regret as he walked along the sidewalk of an unknown city.

What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go yell at me on tumblr (summerdownturn) about Omega!Josh pls and thanks for reading <3


	3. Sleep In The Heat and Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week off in Columbus, Josh goes into heat, and Tyler into rut. It's not what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes* i'm just gunna leave this here... yeah...

They avoided each other for the rest of the week, only coming near each other when they had to perform. Josh was heartbroken. His best friend hated him, but Mark assured him that he did nothing wrong. That Tyler was just being a dick and lashing out because of his own insecurities. Josh just shrugged him off. If Tyler couldn’t accept his status as an Omega then so be it. Josh didn’t need him. Josh didn’t need any Alpha in his life, including Tyler.

So why did it feel like his world had just ended?

They stopped off at Columbus on their week off. Tyler had his sister’s wedding to attend to and then a rut session with Jenna. And Josh. Well. Josh was trying to find someone to spend his heat with. That’s how he ended up at Mark’s apartment.

He didn’t want to spend his heat _with_ Mark. No, that would be too awkward, and Mark didn’t have what he needed… physically. Mark just had a spare bedroom and knew how to care for an Omega going into heat alone, and Josh was too terrified to go at it with absolutely no one.

As soon as he stopped taking his suppressants, it was pretty much instantaneous, the heat pooling over from having been stopped so early last time. Josh barely had time to register the pain before it turned into pleasure, his dick achingly hard and his ass dripping with slick.

Josh could barely sense Mark walking in with more blankets for Josh’s nest. The only reason he knew Mark was in the room was because of the sudden burst of ocean breeze and lavender scent. The Beta’s scent made Josh relax but it also made him whine in need.

“Please, Mark,” Josh moaned from his spot on the bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets pushed all around him, bare skin sheening with sweat and flushed with heat, boxers soaked with slick. And Mark had to admit that the sight was incredibly tempting, but Mark didn’t want to take advantage of his friend. Plus, Josh wouldn’t be satisfied with him, not really. “Please c’mere,” Josh mumbled, reaching out to pull Mark down beside him.

It started as innocent cuddling, Josh panting and nuzzling into his neck, the Beta’s pheromones calming the Omega down. But then the nuzzling turned into mouthing, and sucking, and Mark was starting to get light headed by Josh’s strong scent surrounding him.

“Josh, s-stop,” Mark moaned as Josh bit lightly at Mark’s scent gland. Josh blushed at his eagerness and pulled back.

“Sorry, it’s just –”

“I know,” Mark sighed, pulling Josh into a hug, burrowing soothingly into his neck. “If you want, I guess I can help out until Jenna’s available,” Mark mumbled into Josh’s neck, blushing at his offer and the way Josh’s scent made him increasingly hard. “It’s not like you haven’t had a Beta tide you over before.”

Josh moaned at the stimulation against his gland. “Y-you don’t have to.”

“Would it help?” Mark licked up Josh’s neck, returning the favor.

“Y-yes,” Josh whined, bucking his hips up into Mark’s. Mark stifled back a moan and nodded before attaching his lips to Josh’s. The Omega made quick work of Mark’s clothes, and Mark was left awkwardly naked while Josh spread his legs and presented to him, boxers tented.

“You sure?” Mark asked again, feeling a little bit self-conscious but also breathless.

Josh blushed below him, cheeks tinged pink to match his hair. “Just, yeah. It’ll take the edge off. Just bros helping out bros,” Josh groaned as another wave of pleasure coursed through him, causing more slick to pool in his boxers. Mark nodded as Josh’s scent peaked, his head feeling fuzzy, and Mark didn’t even know he could get this hot and bothered by an Omega. But then again Josh was desperate, his body needing whatever he could get. And that just happened to be a Beta.

Josh was still near the early stages of his heat since he could still form sentences, and Mark wasn’t sure if he would help clear Josh’s head or make him into even more of a mess by the end of this.

Mark started by taking Josh’s boxers off, leaving behind trails of slick on his thighs, and Josh moaned at the friction it caused on his dick. Josh’s dick was already flushed pink and leaking, his hole wet and stretched out, ready for an Alpha’s knot. But that was something Mark couldn’t give him. So instead he wrapped a hand around the base of Josh’s shaft and began stroking, like he would like himself.

Josh whined, leaking more pre-cum, arching his back and thrusting into Mark’s hand. Mark leaned down to suck and leave marks on the Omega’s neck, nibbling on Josh’s scent gland once again, moaning as a wave of pheromones poured out. He thumbed at the head of Josh’s cock when Josh grew impatient, directing Mark’s other hand down to his slicked up hole. “Please,” Josh thrusted, his eyes pleadingly looking at Mark’s.

Mark continued stroking Josh, and moved his hand to circle and collect a bit of slick before he slowly pushed a finger into Josh, and was met with little resistance. Josh mewled, pushing down on Mark’s finger. He quickly added another, scissoring Josh and looking for his prostate while Josh was a moaning mess below him. Once Josh keened in the back of his throat and threw his head back, clamping down on Mark, he knew he found it, and Mark added another finger before continuing to rub at the sensitive spot.

Josh was a panting mess as Mark continued stroking Josh from both the inside and out, his hair matted down with sweat and his skin flushed all the way down to his chest. And still Josh was asking for more. “Please,” he moaned. So Mark complied, and Josh let out a dejected whimper as Mark took his fingers and hand away, but then Mark adjusted his position, and soon Josh was back to moaning as something larger was entering him.

Mark threw his head back as he entered Josh’s warm slicked hole, bottoming out quickly as Josh’s legs and arms wrapped around him, Josh forcing him to move.

“Didn’t think I’d be doing this today,” Mark grunted as he started up a rhythm with Josh meeting him halfway. Josh just moaned in response, tugging Mark down by his hair to kiss him. No, Mark didn’t think he’d be fucking one of his best friends or having his tongue in his mouth either.

Josh came to his climax quickly, spending hours hard and horny made it relatively easy to reach his peak. But Josh growled in disapproval as Mark slowed down, so he picked up speed, thrusting in and hitting Josh’s prostate as Josh cried out from the over stimulation, his dick not even losing any hardness. With Josh warm and clenched around him, Mark wasn’t sure how long he would last, so he wrapped his hand around Josh’s cock once more, using his cum as lube, and began pumping in time with his thrusts. Josh removed his hand from clutching Mark’s shoulder to the sheets, trying to find purchase as he was headed towards another climax quickly.

Mark came before Josh could get there, biting down on Josh’s shoulder as he tried to bury his dick as deep into Josh’s ass as he could get, but Josh wasn’t far behind and soon he was spurting more cum onto his stomach and Mark’s hand. Josh came down from his orgasm with a whine as Mark moved to pull out, but Josh just wrapped his legs around his waist tighter to stop him.

Mark sighed and settled in next to Josh, still inside of the Omega. “Josh, I can’t knot you.” But Josh ignored him, letting out a soft content purr and then nuzzling into his neck, breathing in Mark’s calming scent. Great, Josh was now to the nonverbal part of his heat, so Mark really did make more of a mess than help.

They laid there for about fifteen minutes before Josh drifted off to sleep and Mark was able to make his escape, quickly retrieving his clothes and leaving the room. He then found his phone, calling up the one person who could help Josh the most.

“No,” Tyler growled out from the other side of the phone.

“I just thought that since he’s in heat and you’re in rut that you could help –”

“I said no.” There was some arguing on the other side and Mark waited patiently as Jenna talked some sense into Tyler. Tyler was the only one who could physically help Josh. Why couldn’t they help each other out? Mark heard a sigh from Tyler before he spoke, “Jenna’s going to come over later to help.”

Mark shrugged, “I guess that’ll work. Won’t be as good as the real thing, though.”

“Shut up, Mark.”

* * *

Jenna came over that night, freshly showered but still somehow smelling like Tyler.

“Y’know it probably would’ve helped more if you didn’t shower,” Mark commented with a smirk as he let her in.

“I didn’t want to get him too riled up,” Jenna replied, walking through the doorway with her bag in hand. “Have you gotten him to drink anything?”

Mark shook his head. “I left some water in there but he won’t drink it for me.” Jenna nodded and proceeded into the spare bedroom. She knocked on the door before entering, only to find Josh pleasuring himself, face down in the mattress and ass up in the air, but he paused as he caught scent of Jenna.

“Alpha,” he whined, removing his fingers and presenting his ass to her. Jenna cooed and walked over, leaning down onto the bed to rake her hands through his hair. Josh whimpered as he got a better scent off of her, turning over to pull her down and sniff at her neck. “Ty,” Josh sighed, basking in the Alpha musk his friend left on Jenna. 

Jenna stood back up, Josh trying to follow but his body too weak to follow her across the room. “Yes, Ty. But you won’t get to smell more of him until you drink this water, baby,” She said, crossing the room once more and making herself comfortable in Josh’s nest, handing him a bottle of water. Josh looked at the water with a pout, and Jenna sighed, opening up the bottle for him and pressing it against Josh’s lips until he took a sip. “There we go, good Omega,” Jenna said as Josh began to drink more, and she ran her fingers through his hair once more. She took the bottle back once it was half gone, screwing the top on tight and placing it outside of the nest, but still in reach.

“There we go,” She said again as Josh licked the last of the water from his lips. Jenna pulled him into her, laying down with him cuddling her side, one hand in a soothing hold on his hair and the other on his neck, anchoring the anxious Omega. She let Josh sniff the remaining scent of Tyler off of her neck, before he followed it down to her breasts, then even lower to her navel, and then her legs were spread as Josh tried to lick at her through her leggings. Her breath hitched as she watched, getting aroused by the Omega’s warm tongue. 

Josh then pulled her leggings and panties down to get closer to the scent of Alpha Tyler, his scent not completely washed away. Jenna helped him out, throwing her clothing across the room, removing her shirt and bra as well. She reached down to caress the Omega’s jaw, his gaze looking pleadingly up at her, and she smiled with a small nod, slowly leading him further in between her legs.

Jenna’s hands found themselves in his curly pink locks, holding on tightly as Josh licked into her, as if trying to reach any bit of Tyler’s cum that was left. Jenna reached down to his neck, slowing Josh’s eager licks and Josh complied, switching to mouthing around her vagina and up to her clit. Jenna sighed as Josh’s tongue swirled at her clit, his hand coming up to finger her. Jenna was soon panting as hard as Josh had been when she first walked in, hand holding him close by the neck, moaning as he switched his mouth back to eating her out while his hand moved up to circle her clit, his other arm circling around her leg and pulling her even closer.

Jenna came with a soft gasp that edged into a moan as Josh continued on, and she had to pull Josh back by his hair, face looking absolutely wrecked, in order for him to stop. Josh whined and moved to wipe her slick off of his face before she brought him towards her breast. Josh moved up eagerly, cuddling his face into her breasts and giving her nipples light kisses and licks, his dick hard and moving against her thigh.

She flipped them around so she was on top of Josh, telling him to stay while she went to get her bag. Josh’s eyes widened at the black leather harness and knotted dildo she pulled out, and Jenna turned to him with a smirk, “The fun’s just getting started, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Joshler smut will come soon enough frens <3


	4. If This Fucking Vacation Would Come To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's heat comes to an end and so does Tyler and Josh's fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you guys wait for this kinda short chapter. But! Joshler fluff at the end tho ;3

Josh couldn’t think that straight, but he was pretty sure Jenna was the best fuck he’d had so far in his miserable Omega life. She kept him going for hours, making sure he drank plenty of water and then fucking him senseless into the mattress, only stopping when Josh was the one that needed to rest. Tyler was right, she was an amazing Alpha.

He was moaning again as a new wave of heat washed through his veins, and Josh couldn’t remember what day it was, but it felt like it had been weeks. Surely his heat would’ve tapered off by now. Josh huffed out a breath of air as he palmed his cock, frustrated as it only made the heat worse. He let out a distressed whine, and Jenna was awake in a second.

“Hey, hey, shh, it’s okay, baby,” Jenna cooed, pulling Josh into her and running her hands through his hair as he scented her neck. Josh panted wetly into her skin, and Jenna was surprised when tears started dropping.

“Jenna, please. Make it stop,” Josh hiccupped out, and Jenna held the upset Omega closer. 

“I will, Joshie, don’t worry. You’ve been doing so good, it’s almost over now.” Jenna pulled him back to wipe at his tears and press a kiss against his forehead. 

“I miss Tyler.” 

“I know, Josh. I’m gunna have a talk with him when we’re done, okay? I’ll talk some sense into him.” Jenna adjusted their position so she was straddling him, strap-on still securely in place and the tip of the fake dick was nudging at his stomach. “Now let me take care of you.”

Jenna was the only one he’d ever been inside of. No one really questioned which position he would want as an Omega, as if his biology made that choice for him. But Jenna riding him was a whole different experience. Josh knew it wouldn’t be enough when he was still riding the last waves of a heat, but he was sure he would be coming in a minute if he got to be inside of her when his brain wasn’t filled with hormones. It made him feel equal. It made him feel like an Alpha, if just for a second, even with Jenna on top of him.

“Do you –,” Josh grunted, “ugh, fuck Tyler like this?” He couldn’t do much more than hold onto her hips and try to ignore the slick soaking into the mattress below him.

“Oh, honey, I fuck him with this, too,” Jenna said, stroking the dildo bouncing onto Josh’s stomach with every move. Josh knew that if his heat wasn’t holding him back, he would’ve come right then. He let out an obscene moan and Jenna smirked. “Talking about Ty get you all hot and bothered, Joshie?”

Josh only responded with a blush.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jenna chuckled, Josh letting out a pathetic whine as she dismounted him. “Roll over like the bitch you are.” 

“Y’know, I’m not that out of it anymore, I can understand what you’re saying,” Josh said with a glare, but moved willingly when Jenna gave his hips a shove. Josh was choking on his words though when Jenna pulled his hips back and entered his stretched hole quickly, giving him no time to prepare.

Jenna leaned down to tut into his ear, “Tyler would be having none of that, pet.” She accentuated her words with another hard thrust, and Josh could only groan. “Lost your words, Joshie?” Josh let out a whine as she brushed against his prostate, collapsing onto his forearms and sticking his ass out to give her better access.

“Fuck you.”

“Well if that’s all you have to say…” Josh could feel her nails digging into his hips, and he let his head drop into his arms with another groan as she thrust slowly into him. He could feel the slick running like a river down his thighs, and Josh didn’t ever remember being this wet. Then again, he doesn’t remember much in the fog of a heat, but now that the haze was parting, every sensation on his used and sore body was happening tenfold.

Josh’s thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tug to his hair, Jenna forcing his head back and his back to arch, ass sticking out prettily for her to fuck into. He let out a whine as she kept ahold of him. She hissed out behind him, “You’d be such a pretty Omega for Tyler. He’d fuck you real good, J, breed you up real nice. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you cockslut?” 

Josh could barely register the mouth on Jenna when all she was saying headed straight to his dick. He could feel a new wave a slick trickle down his legs, slipping out as Jenna started thrusting faster. He felt like he was choking on air when she reached for his dick, pumping it in broad strokes, paying extra attention to the slit, and Josh didn’t know which direction to fuck into.

“Please. Please, please, please, _Tyler_ , _Alpha_ ,” he chanted like a lifeline, moaning into the air as Jenna tightened her hold on his head. Jenna let go suddenly, of his head and his dick, and she left Josh whining into the mattress, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“It’s okay, baby boy, Tyler’s gunna take care of you,” Jenna said comfortingly, moving her hands back to a death grip on his hips. She picked up the pace of her thrusting, the dick managing to hit his prostate dead on every couple thrusts, and Josh keened in pleasure. He continued chanting silently, the words no longer coming out as he cried into the sheets, his knuckles white from clasping onto anything nearby. Her hand moved to his dick again as she pushed into him hard, his muscles giving way to take the fake knot, and then Josh was gone. 

He didn’t remember blacking out, but he woke up to Jenna peppering kisses along his shoulders and giving him reassuring words, all the while still knot deep inside of him. 

“Hey, you’re back,” Jenna said softly, looking at him from over his shoulder, and Josh groaned as she moved inside him. It didn’t feel great, he just felt sore and overstimulated. His heat was over.

Jenna drew him a bath, and helped walk him into the en-suite so he could clean off all of the sweat, slick, and cum off after days of only being wiped down with a damp cloth. Josh sighed as he relaxed into the warm water, and Jenna left him to get cleaned up in the other bathroom. He could hear Mark yell about _opening up a goddamn window_ when she opened the bedroom door and Josh laughed.

But his laugh soon faded when he realized that he would need to face Tyler sooner rather than later.

* * *

Josh kept his eyes on the ground as the bus came to pick him and Mark up. No amount of scent neutralizer or body wash could get rid of the post-heat stink lingering around Josh, and there was no way the crew wouldn’t realize he was an Omega. Even Mark smelled like him. He needed a few days to get his body back to normal but they had a show tomorrow.

Needless to say, Josh was a bundle of anxiety. The crew finding out he was an Omega was one thing, but the fans finding out… that was something Josh was too terrified to think about. If he couldn’t even accept himself, how would others? 

Josh didn’t even move towards the bus before he was nearly toppled over onto the ground, arms flying around the person holding him as he struggled to remain upright. 

“I’m so sorry, Josh. I’m sorry,” Tyler said as he held onto Josh as if he might disappear. Josh blinked in confusion before Tyler’s calming scent reached him, and then Josh was hugging him back with just as much force. Josh missed the scent of his best friend, and took as much as he could in as they scented each other while Tyler kept apologizing. Josh didn’t want to ever let him go.

“It’s okay,” Josh mumbled into Tyler’s neck.

“No, it’s not,” Tyler responded with a dry laugh. “I was a jerk and I hurt you and I won’t ever forgive myself for that.” Tyler finally pulled back, but only enough to look Josh in the eye. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t’ve gone looking through you stuff, or yelling at you about it. I don’t care that you’re an Omega, Josh. Because I need my best friend. I need you, J.” Tyler started to pull away completely, his confidence gone along with his words, but Josh held on tightly to him and embraced him in another hug.

“I need you, too, Ty.”

Mark awkwardly cleared his throat next to them. “I don’t mean to interrupt but can we take this on the bus? We’re gunna be late.”

Tyler sent Mark a glare over Josh’s shoulder, and Josh just laughed, patting Tyler on the back and moving away towards the bus. “Yeah, c’mon.” Josh took Tyler’s hand in his as they walked, Josh pretending to ignore the light blush dusting Tyler’s face.

That night, Josh was roused from sleep by Tyler trying to silently sneak into his bunk. Josh silently rolled over, allowing the Alpha to lay down beside him. They were used to sharing beds, and often cuddled, always feeling drawn to each other. And this was nothing different. Josh started to drift off again when Tyler snaked a hand around his waist and pressed his nose to the back of his neck.

“Y’know, I like your natural scent a lot better than what you try to hide it with. Jenna said you smell like coconuts.” Tyler nosed his scent gland. “I can kinda smell it.”

Josh blushed, muttering, “Shut up,” before burrowing his face in his pillow from embarrassment. He collected himself and directed towards Tyler. “What else has she told you?” He hoped Tyler couldn’t feel the heat radiating off of his face as he remembered what Jenna told him about Tyler.

Josh could feel Tyler’s smile on his shoulder and Josh wanted to die of embarrassment. “Nothing much. She said we needed to talk, though,” Tyler ended on a more serious note.

“Yeah.” Josh relaxed back into Tyler’s hold. “But that can wait until tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. Night, Joshie.” 

“G’night, Ty.”


	5. Things Would Be Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's secret gets revealed, but luckily Tyler is there, right by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to steviewantsjosher and marsakat for giving me ideas so this fic doesn't have to end any time soon <3 I hope this chapter is okay omg 
> 
> Trigger warning: Josh has a panic attack this chapter so please read with caution

Josh woke up alone. Although, he could hear a melodic clicking sound coming from the front of the bus, and Josh woke up to it enough times to know that Tyler was strumming on his ukulele idly while trying not to wake the bus up. With a glance at his phone, it looked like Tyler had a restless night since it was only six in the morning.

Josh got out of the bunk with a sigh, making his way towards the front of the bus. Tyler wasn’t even dressed yet, just in pajama pants while Josh was only in his boxers. He sat down across from Tyler on the other couch and rubbed his eyes of sleep. “Couldn’t sleep?” Josh yawned.

Tyler shrugged, eyes looking like he was somewhere distant as he continued to click on the strings of his uke, fingers not even forming chords, just muting the strings.

“You wanna talk about it?” Josh looked at his friend, concerned. He knew how Tyler could get trapped in his own head sometimes, and it was the least Josh could to make sure he stayed safe, like how Tyler would be there instantly if Josh’s anxiety spiked. The only sign Tyler gave that he had even heard Josh was the movement of his bottom lip being pulled between his teeth.

Tyler spent moments finding the right words, still not meeting Josh’s eyes as he spoke. “Am I a bad Alpha?” His voice was as quiet as the instrument he was holding.

“No, Tyler. You’re not a bad Alpha,” Josh said gently, knowing all too well how it was like to question your status.

“But I hurt you.” Tyler looked down at his stilled hands, the uke suddenly feeling heavy as he held it to his chest.

“Everyone makes mistakes. Nobody’s perfect. Not even Alphas, Ty.” Josh comforted him, even though he knew his words probably wouldn’t convince Tyler. “What matters is that you’re not one of those knotheads that goes around thinking they’re greater than anyone else. You treat Betas and Omegas with respect. And even if you we’re mad at me, it wasn’t because I’m an Omega. It was because I lied to you.” Josh looked down at his own hands, feeling guilty at the mention of his lie. “Which was wrong.”

“No,” Tyler said suddenly, “I was wrong. You were trying to protect yourself. I don’t… I don’t know what Omegas go through, but if you were willing to hide who you are for so long…” Tyler trailed off with a shrug, before finally meeting Josh’s eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Then why do I feel ashamed?” Josh mumbled, resting his head on the back of the couch. 

“Because your fear came true, of someone finding out who you are and belittling you for it.” Tyler pulled his ukulele closer, hugging it close to his body, resting his chin on the body as he looked at Josh with shame.

“Hey, none of that. We gotta get past that, okay, Ty?”

Tyler shrugged again, before nodding with a sigh. “Okay.” They stared at each other for a couple moments, Josh glad of the darkness surrounding them, hoping that it would help conceal his blush. “I hope you know that I really care about you, J.”

Josh was pretty sure Tyler would be able to see his blush radiating through the dark now. “I know. I really care about you, too.” Tyler let out a small smile, and it felt like Josh was hit by lightning, his skin tingling and his stomach full of butterflies.

“Y’know, technically, you two have had sex through Jenna?” Mark interrupted, leaning by the threshold of the hallway. The peaceful moment was ruined, and Josh groaned out in embarrassment.

“And with that, I’m going back to bed,” Josh decided, getting up, but not before glancing at Tyler, his eyes asking the Alpha if he was okay. Tyler smiled reassuringly at him before continuing to pluck at the strings of his ukulele. Josh made his way past Mark and back to his bunk, but not before hearing,

“Well, it’s true.”

* * *

The show that night went great, despite how worried Josh was about his scent leaking out into the audience. He must’ve taken five showers throughout the day before Tyler eventually pushed him into Mark’s bunk to scent so he would smell like a Beta. Luckily it worked, and Josh went on stage feeling a little less anxious.

It was a few weeks later when everything went to shit. They were back in the Midwest and the weather was either scalding or pouring. It was currently raining enough to delay the show, but not cancel it, and they had already gotten ready. Josh had been more comfortable now that the crew and Tyler knew his status and none of them treated him any differently. So he had cooled it down on the showers and body wash. Tyler said he could smell his scent vaguely now that he knew what to look for, but it wasn’t enough to give away his status.

But Josh and Tyler had gotten stuck in the rain before the show, and it continued to rain during the show, and slowly, the scent neutralizer Josh had put on was washing away. Neither of them noticed, too used to the scent and too focused on putting on a good show for the audience. But it was during their last song when Josh began to panic. They were in the crowd, and Josh could hear the whispers start before they started drumming.

_“Do you smell an Omega?"_

_“Is that Josh?”_

_“Josh is an Omega?"_

_“Omega?”_

_“Omega?”_

_“Josh!”_

_“Omega!”_

But then they were drumming and the screams of excitement were drowning out the questions. Josh tried to catch Tyler’s eyes because he was on the verge of a panic attack, but Tyler didn’t notice until Josh ran out of the pit back to the stage after they were done. When Tyler joined him to bow, Josh knew he could tell the problem from the concerned look he gave him and the small twitch of his nose. Tyler gripped him tightly as they bowed and waved. The screams were ringing in Josh’s ears and he needed to get _out_. They didn’t stick around for long, and Josh immediately ran towards his dressing room, Tyler following close behind him.

“Josh, it’s okay. It’ll be okay. No one probably noticed. Josh. _Josh!_ ”

Josh closed the door behind him, wanting to be alone, but that didn’t stop Tyler from barging in and locking the door. Tyler was talking again, soothing sounds that Josh couldn’t pay attention to as he paced the room, hands in his sweaty hair. All he could hear was the sound of his labored breathing and Omegan whines, all he could smell was Omega. He just wanted to leave his own body.

He only paused and looked at Tyler when Tyler said one word. 

“Oh, shit.”

He was looking down at his phone, and Josh’s heart sank.

“No, no, no, no,” Josh whined, shaking his hands to try and get the feeling back into his fingers. He desperately looked around, looking for an escape, looking for somewhere safe, and he found it underneath a table in the corner.

“Josh, hey, it’s fine. You’re fine.”

Josh wasn’t sure if he was talking about social media or the fact that Josh was hyperventilating and Tyler was trying to calm him down before he passed out. Josh barely noticed Tyler scooting under the table next to him, only smelling the Alpha when he leaned Josh’s head into his neck, trying to calm him down.

Tyler knew that Josh usually didn’t like to be touched when he was having a panic attack, but he always needed something to ground him. Usually, Tyler just held his hand or rubbed his back, but Josh leaning his head onto Tyler’s shoulder and taking in his calming scent managed to slow his breathing. Once Josh’s breathing was back to normal, Tyler pulled him in closer.

“You’re okay,” Tyler muttered into his hair, pressing a reassuring kiss to Josh’s forehead. Josh let out a choked sob as he clutched onto Tyler.

“I’m scared, Ty.”

“I know. You’ll get through this, J. _We’ll_ get through this. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tyler refused to go out and meet the fans, despite Josh’s pleading. Josh didn’t want the fans to suffer just because he freaked out. But Tyler wouldn’t leave his side. He was silently grateful.

They walked back to the bus in silence, both taking a shower before retiring to their bunks. Josh stared at the ceiling of his bunk for twenty minutes before sliding off and pulling back Tyler’s curtain. Tyler was curled up, on his phone, but he scooted over to let Josh in. With the scent of his Alpha and the movement of the bus, Josh fell asleep curled around Tyler.

* * *

Josh woke up with a sleeping Tyler in his arms, phone still clutched loosely in his hand. He stretched with a yawn before reaching over Tyler and taking the phone. He knew it would be a mistake, but he needed to see just how bad it was for himself. Josh typed in the passcode before opening Twitter and going to his mentions.

_@joshuadun omg are you really an omega???_

_@joshuadun why would you keep this from us dude?_

_@joshuadun I don’t blame you, I would hide being an omega too_

_@joshuadun fucking omega bitch_

_@joshuadun we love you josh! <3_

Josh sniffed and held back a sob, but couldn’t help a whine from escaping his throat. Tyler was up in a second, turning over to take his phone back and putting his hand in Josh’s instead.

“Hey, fuck them, alright?” Tyler said into the air between them. Josh nodded before wiping away his tears. He could get through this. But then he remembered they had a show tonight and the next and the next, and suddenly it felt impossible.

Josh went through the rest of the day numbed, Tyler constantly by his side, looking at him with concern. He masked his scent, went to sound check, and then got ready for the show. His tie felt like it was choking him, but he would get through it. He had to for Tyler.

Josh wanted to scream when it was time to go on stage, but he put on his war paint and walked out. If he didn’t smile as much, nobody seemed to care, the fans still screaming like always. This was his job, and he could put aside his emotions for just two hours. It wasn’t until before Tear In My Heart that his mask started to crack because Tyler stopped, microphone in hand, and looked at him before turning to address the crowd.

“We pay attention to you guys. To social media,” The crowd screamed, and Tyler paused before continuing, “But we’re just people. What I’m trying to say is that it doesn’t matter. We love you guys no matter your status. We love you Alphas, and Betas, and Omegas, and those who feel like they don’t fit in any of those, or in all of those. And we hope you feel the same.

“It doesn’t matter what you call yourself. It shouldn’t matter. And I want to let you know that you guys mean the world to us. You guys matter. There’s nothing wrong with you if you feel like you don’t fit, because me and Josh, we don’t fit. You’re not the problem. Other people are the real problem. So it shouldn’t matter what status, or gender, or sexuality someone is. Just treat other with respect, please.

“Anyways, this song is dedicated to Josh Dun on the drums, because he matters to me.”

Josh paused for a moment, looking at the Alpha that met his eyes briefly. Josh tried to hide his smile as he started drumming, but it broke through, and the next time Tyler looked over, he was smiling just as wide. The crowd was screaming, and suddenly his anxiety didn’t feel so heavy, and the numbness is his chest was replaced with a light bubbly laugh. Tyler really was an amazing Alpha. Not just to Josh, but to all of the Clique as well.


	6. I'm Trying My Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh have a talk after the show, and Josh runs into a knothead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I by finally I mean next chapter there will FINALLY be Joshler smut ;3

“What was that all about?” Josh asked that night, shoulder to shoulder with Tyler in his bunk. They were both on their phones, looking through social media, reading all the positive and negative comments about them. Josh was relieved to find his mentions filled with a lot more positive comments following Tyler’s speech.

Josh felt Tyler’s shoulder lift in a shrug. “Just was getting sick of everyone bringing you down. Gotta stand up for my boy, y’know?” Tyler thought of what he said and then sputtered out, “I mean, if you want me to. You can do it perfectly fine by yourself.” 

Josh just smiled and bumped his shoulder into Tyler’s. “Thanks, man.”

“I…” Tyler paused, idly twirling his phone before turning it off. “Well, there was something else… something I haven’t really told you. About why I was so upset about you keeping the whole Omega thing from me.” Josh made a noise that he was listening, still scrolling mindlessly through feeds, liking tweets that made him smile. But when all he was met with was silence, Josh put his phone away and nudged Tyler again.

Tyler sucked in a breath before starting. “So, I was told when I presented as an Alpha, that I was supposed to be with an Omega. And that’s what I believed. And then…” Tyler took another deep breath, letting it out shakenly as he looked down at his hands, “And then I met you. And you were a Beta. And I thought, something must be wrong with me, because… I had feelings for you.” Josh sucked in his own breath, looking over at his friend who refused to meet his eyes. “I know it’s stupid now, but I put my feelings aside, hoping that it was just some weird thing and that I would meet my Omega in the future. But, then you turn out to be an Omega. And I guess I just felt… hurt. I was mad at you for not telling me, and I was mad at myself for being so closeminded and not telling you my feelings sooner. So… yeah.”

Josh remained silent. Taking in the information Tyler had just provided to him. Suddenly it made sense, why they felt so drawn to each other. They were meant to be from the start, they just were too wrapped up in their own insecurities to do anything about it. 

“So… you hid your feelings because you thought it was wrong, and I hid my feelings to protect myself,” Josh said before laughing, Tyler looking over at him with wide eyes before he joined in as well.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“I guess we’re pretty stupid, eh?”

“I guess you could say that.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, both thinking about the years that could’ve been saved from heartache if they just would’ve been a little more brave.

Tyler thought about all the years he was bullied, being made fun of before he presented, how they all thought he couldn’t possibly be anything other than an Omega. And then he presented as an Alpha. But his body and behaviors didn’t change, and the bullying continued. He thought about all the years he tried to bulk up, to be an asshole just so people would think of him more as an Alpha. How stupid he had been.

Josh thought about all the years he wished he could share his status with Tyler, that he wished he could just talk to Tyler about how scared he was to be an Omega. How he was scared of being taken advantage of, of someone finding out his true status, of being looked down upon, of being able to get _pregnant_. It all swirled around in his head until Josh cleared his throat and had to say something.

“I presented late,” Josh started, and Tyler took advantage of the pause to take Josh’s hand in his, giving his support. “All of my friends presented as Betas and I thought I would be one too. Both of my parents are, and they thought that too, so it just made sense. I felt… betrayed, when I presented. Like my body took no consideration for what I wanted, and I guess it didn’t. My mom spent years telling me that it was a part of me all along. And I think, now, that I’m finally starting to believe her.”

Josh squeezed Tyler’s hand before glancing over at the Alpha who was intently watching him, carefully listening to every word he said. Josh shrugged, looking back to the top of the bunk, “I guess I was just afraid of being a stereotype. Of being a whiny, needy little Omega that couldn’t take care of themselves, that needed an Alpha to take care of them. I didn’t want that.”

Tyler snorted in amusement, and Josh looked over, confused, before Tyler could explain himself. “What a pair we are,” he said, laughing, “You, trying not to be a stereotype and me, trying the best I can to be the typical Alpha stereotype.” Tyler calmed down, letting out a huff of breath and shot a smile in Josh’s direction. “But I gave that up long ago. You’ve been an inspiration to me, to be myself." 

“I should’ve told you sooner,” Josh mumbled, feeling heat rising into his cheeks. “Maybe then I wouldn’t care so much about what other people think of me.”

“I thought we were past that?” Tyler asked, nudging Josh’s shoulder.

Josh sighed, “Right, sorry.”

“You’re doing better, J. I can tell. Just… be yourself. Fuck everyone else. It’s only been like, two days. You still have time to adjust.” Tyler snuggled in closer to the Omega, still drawn to his scent despite the scent neutralizer still masking it.

“Yeah,” Josh breathed, closing his eyes as he took in Tyler’s warmth. He began to drift off to sleep, emotionally and physically drained from the past two days, when a thought occurred to him. Josh blushed. “So… does this mean… we’re mates?” Josh could feel Tyler’s smile against his shoulder.

“If you want. If you’ll have me?” Tyler mumbled, suddenly shy, trying to hide his face deeper into Josh’s neck.

“Of course.” Josh smiled, his skin tingling and a laugh bubbled over as he clutched Tyler’s hand and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Tyler blushed even harder, but smiled into Josh’s neck.

Tyler retreated from his hiding spot to study Josh’s face before asking, “Can I kiss you?” Josh stared, and Tyler’s heart leapt up into his throat, but then he nodded ever so slightly, and leaned in. Tyler met him halfway, their first kiss starting timidly, but then Josh cupped the back of Tyler’s head to pull him in closer, and then Tyler was struggling for breath as Josh took it away. When they broke apart, Tyler swore he had never smelled Josh’s scent so clearly.

Josh’s head was swimming, his fingers tingling and chest light as he could smell his and Tyler’s scents mixing. It was like meeting Tyler all over again. The Alpha left him breathless and amazed, like always. Despite not needing an Alpha, having one was pretty great.

* * *

Weeks went by and there was still speculation and talk about Josh’s status, Josh still not feeling ready enough to comment on it. But he slowly felt more and more comfortable walking around without as much scent neutralizer with each supportive comment he got. And Tyler was by his side to be his anchor, reminding him of how far he had come since hiding himself completely. 

One day, they ran into fans at a coffee shop, and Josh panicked, looking to make sure Tyler was by his side. But then he remembered all of the love he had received on social media for potentially being an Omega and he relaxed, smiling as they come over. They’re polite enough not to mention his scent, and Josh thinks that maybe things wouldn’t be so bad if he did reveal his status. 

And then some asshole has to comment as the fans walk away.

“Didn’t think an Omega bitch like yourself would be famous. You do porn or something?” The gruff Alpha laughed from his seat next to them, and Josh paled, looking down at his coffee.

“We’re in a band,” Tyler barks, glaring at the older Alpha.

“Wasn’t talking to you, was I?” The Alpha stated, flicking his eyes back over to a steadily shrinking Josh. “The bitch isn’t mated, maybe he’d like to know a real Alpha,” he laughed.

Tyler clenched his jaw, before leaning over to Josh, quiet and afraid of what the other Alpha might do. “Would you like to leave?” Josh didn’t know how Tyler’s tone came out so concerned when he could see the rage in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Josh said, picking up his coffee and leaving their table for the door. He felt Tyler place his hand on his back as the other Alpha continued to make rude comments as they made their way out. Josh didn’t know what he was feeling at that moment. Regret. Anger. Sadness. Anxiety. It was all there, swirling around in his chest as they walked back towards the bus. It was the first time he had to deal with a knothead like that in public, but Josh figured that just came with not hiding his status.

“What an asshole, I can’t believe there are still people like that,” Tyler ranted, his coffee cooling in his hand. Josh shrugged, numbing himself. But then he felt a tug on his arm, and he was spun around to see the older Alpha from the coffee shop pulling him close. 

“You don’t get to walk away like that, bitch,” he was saying, but Josh was more focused on submitting, because that was what his instincts told him to do around an angry Alpha. Tyler was having none of it, separating them with a deep growl, and Josh whined as his Alpha screamed and threatened the other.

“Don’t you fucking touch him! Fucking knothead, get the fuck out of here before I rip your dick off,” Tyler yelled, holding a cowering Josh behind him. The man retreated with a huff, and Tyler growled until he was out of sight. “Josh? Josh, I’m so sorry, I overreacted.” Tyler turned to the Omega, checking him over and clenching his jaw at the bruise on Josh’s arm. “Are you alright?”

Josh nodded. “I think so. Just… shaken up.” He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Let’s just go back to the bus.”

On the bus and during the show, Josh’s mind was racing with thoughts and emotions. He was scared of something like that ever happening again. But he was mostly enraged at himself for submitting. Stupid instincts, making him do things he didn’t want to do. But he was also enraged at the Alpha that did this to him, who probably did this to Omegas every day.

Josh thought about all the Omegas that didn’t have the luxury of hiding, who had to deal with assholes on a day to day basis, and it made Josh upset. After the show, he brought up Tumblr, and started writing.

> _I’m saddened and enraged by all of the abuse Omegas get daily. I have been fortunate enough to escape this abuse and have guiltily ignored it happening to others. I can no longer do both, hide who I am and ignore the injustices towards Omegas. I am an Omega. And I don’t care what you have to say about it. I don’t care about being a stereotype, and I don’t care about not fitting in to my status. I’m just tired of hiding who I was born as, and who I’m meant to be. To all the Omegas out there, I’m here for you. I’m sorry for hiding who I was for so long, but I was scared. I’m still scared. But slowly, I’m getting more comfortable in my own skin, and I want to thank everyone who has been supportive in the last few weeks._
> 
> _Stay street |-/_
> 
> _Josh_

Tyler was next to him in a minute, phone in hand and a smile on his face. Josh smirked back at him and shrugged, making no big deal out of it, and suddenly Tyler was pressed against him on the couch, holding him tight. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.


	7. Just to See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh mess around in the hotel, and Josh gets confronted by a fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Had a hard time figuring out this chapter, and still not super satisfied with it, so let me know what you think!

Being mates with Tyler didn’t change much. They haven’t completely bonded, not yet, nor have they talked about making it official, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t mess around.

Josh had been foregoing the scent neutralizer and it was driving Tyler crazy. If they were attached at the hip before, now they were practically the same person. Tyler could smell the Omega from across the bus, and unintentionally found himself following the scent back to its source on multiple occasions. Ever since they shared that first kiss, both of their scents have increased tenfold, even if no one else noticed any change. If they weren’t sure they were mates before, now it was definite.

The only thing Mark and the rest of the crew noticed was that their scents changed slightly. Josh’s sweet coconut scent grew more musky and heavy, like a rich cream rather than a light aroma, and Tyler’s grew even more sweet, like cinnamon sprinkled over a bonfire. Although, soon enough, their scents would just merge together completely the more they bonded.

They would seek each other out by touch as well, always reassuring the other’s presence and scenting each other discreetly, and though the crew quickly caught onto it, they just smiled at the new couple. Having separate bunks was not a necessity anymore either, they were much more comfortable crammed into one bunk instead.

So it was no surprise the next time they had a hotel night that Tyler suggested he and Josh share a room, just like old times. Making out and scenting in the back of the bus or dressing room was nowhere near the privacy they had in their own hotel room, and Tyler was excited with all the extra room they could do stuff in and on. 

Tyler was trying his hardest not to be a newly honeymooned Alpha, with showing his new Omega off and wanting to make the mating official, but it was hard when Josh’s pheromones were making his heart race and hormones fire off. Josh was like a kick right to the instincts, and his instincts were telling him to _fuck_ and _bond_.

The adrenaline from after a show and the excitement of being alone with his Omega may have pushed Tyler over the edge. So when they arrived at their hotel room, Tyler immediately pushed Josh down on the bed.

“Whoa, what is this?” Josh laughed, but took it in stride as Tyler started to scent him.

“Need you,” was all Tyler could manage to say before whining, tugging at Josh’s shirt because they just weren’t _close enough_. The noise went straight to Josh’s dick, and he swallowed heavily as he instinctually bared his throat for his Alpha.

“Ty, I don’t–,” Josh cut off with a moan as Tyler lightly nipped at his scent gland before moving down his neck. Tyler whined again before pulling back. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, just– you’re driving me crazy.” Tyler sat back, straddling Josh’s waist, and Josh groaned as it put more pressure on his dick.

“I didn’t say to stop, I just meant no biting. N-not yet. I want to wait,” Josh panted, a light blush spread out on his cheeks.

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Tyler reassured before grinding his hips down, wasting no time in getting back into it. Josh threw his head back and Tyler bit his lip at the friction, moving back down to kiss Josh’s exposed neck. But then Tyler was kissing lower, and moving Josh’s shirt up to kiss at his chest and stomach, and Josh looked down at him, confused. They only have ever kept it to kissing above the chest and dry humping, so what did Tyler have planned for the night?

“W-what are you doing?” Josh asked as Tyler kissed his hip, his fingers toying with the band of Josh’s jeans.

“I wanna blow you,” Tyler said frankly, Josh letting out a shiver as Tyler ran his fingers under his waistband. “If that’s okay?” He added, making sure Josh wanted it. Josh couldn’t form a sentence, his mouth opening and closing as he stared at Tyler, before he nodded quickly. Tyler smirked, “Good.” And then he got back to work. 

Getting skinny jeans off was a bitch, but Tyler managed, Josh helping him get the tight fabric off of his legs. Tyler didn’t bother with his underwear, he breathed hot air over the bulge in the fabric before leaning down to mouth at it. Josh moaned at Tyler’s mouth, his tongue traveling over sensitive skin hidden by material that Josh wished wasn’t there, but when he went to move his boxer briefs down, Tyler stopped him.

Josh groaned as Tyler slowly licked the outline of his dick, Tyler enjoying every bit of toying with Josh.

“Ty, please,” Josh panted, one arm coming up to tug on his hair, the other clutching the bed sheets. The mischievous look Tyler gave him sent shivers down his spine, and Tyler responded by moving his hands to the inside of Josh’s thighs, spreading them further before using one hand to massage Josh’s balls as he began to suck Josh’s dick through his underwear.

Josh let out an embarrassing moan as he watched Tyler suck at the head of his dick. He was already so hard that he had to tear his eyes away from Tyler’s to make sure he didn’t come already. This was going on too long. Josh had to feel Tyler’s mouth around him, and the only thing stopping Tyler was a simple word. “P-please, _Alpha_ ,” Josh gasped as Tyler responded, quickly pulling down Josh’s soaked underwear and taking Josh in hand.

Tyler had to pause for a moment, the scent of his Omega stronger now than ever, slick and pre-come spread out across milky skin. It swirled around Tyler’s head, making him lightheaded and scent drunk, but with a whine from his Omega, he sprung back into action, taking Josh into his mouth.

They both moaned as Tyler moved his tongue up Josh’s cock, Tyler loving the taste of Josh and Josh loving the feel of Tyler’s mouth. The hand that was pulling his own hair moved down to Tyler’s, pulling lightly on the strands before they met eyes again and Josh pulled _harder_ , trying to get the Alpha to _move_. Tyler whined in pleasure, taking a moment to close his eyes and lose himself for a moment, taking Josh in further, then pulling back and licking at the slit beaded with pre-come.

Josh was just about to lose it after a moment of this. His brain was screaming _Alpha, Tyler, Alpha, Mate, Alpha,_ and it was hard to focus on anything else. That is until Tyler pulled back and started moving lower, shifting them so Josh’s legs were pulled up high on his shoulders and suddenly Tyler was licking at the slick between his cheeks. 

If Josh could feel embarrassed by how wet he was, he would, but he was more preoccupied with Tyler’s tongue prodding at his entrance and how fucking _amazing_ it felt. Josh also couldn’t be embarrassed by the uncontrolled keen he let out when Tyler lapped at the slick dripping from him, his tongue going in deep for more.

A disappointing whine escaped Josh when Tyler pulled back, mouth and chin covered in slick, and Josh could’ve come right there from the sight, but then Tyler’s fingers were stretching him, prodding at his prostate, and then Josh was gone.

He came down from him orgasm slowly, and when he came to, the first thing Josh noticed was Tyler laying down next to him, barely touched and his own cum on his stomach. Tyler then looked over at his mate, embarrassed, but Josh just rolled over and nestled into his side.

It was like something clicked closer in place, but it wasn’t quite _there_ yet. And it wouldn’t be until Josh was begging for Tyler to knot him, breed him, mate him. Josh felt his face heat up as he thought that was exactly what he wanted, such an _Omega_ thing to want, but he was done fighting his instincts. His neck itched for Tyler’s bite, to make it official, but bonding went hand-in-hand with marriage, and wasn’t that a scary thought?

Getting married, moving in together, having _kids_ , it all terrified Josh. But as he looked at Tyler’s sleeping form holding him close, he thought, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to settle down with his Alpha.

* * *

They only had a couple shows left, namely, Madison Square Garden, and Tyler and Josh were pretty much freaking out. It was the two biggest shows of their lives, selling out the venue not once, but _twice_ , and it put a lot of pressure on the duo. They sat in silence for most of the day before, content to be lost in their own thoughts for once, but leaning on each other in support, just in case. 

They decided to go get coffee just for something to do, tired of waiting around, and they walked down the block from their hotel to the nearest Starbucks. Being in such a populated city, they were stopped twice to take pictures and meet fans they bumped into, before they finally made it into the coffee shop.

Managing to order their drinks quickly, they decided to sit down in the nice air conditioned building before they had to walk back to the hotel in the heat.

“So, forgetting all this concert business,” Tyler started, staring down at his iced coffee for a moment before continuing, “We still haven’t really talk about what comes next. For us, I mean.”

“Like when we’re gunna tell the fans?” Josh clarified, sipping at his coffee and looking over the cup at his mate.

“Yeah, that.” Tyler shrugged, suddenly looking small as he said, “Or like when we’re gunna, y’know,” He gestured vaguely before rubbing his neck. “Because after we do that, there’s no hiding it.”

“Yeah,” Josh agreed, setting down his own cup and watching people pass by through the store front. “Well, we have a break before we have to get back to touring. I was planning on having another heat then,” Josh said quietly, blushing, still not meeting Tyler’s eyes, “We could do it then?”

Tyler visibly relaxed, relieved that his thoughts had been voiced by his mate. “Yeah, that would be great. That way we have a few weeks to ourselves before we have to make an announcement.” Tyler smiled at the thought of making Josh his, of being Josh’s officially, and it was happening so soon! Suddenly he was filled with a giddiness that spread to Josh as he smiled at his mate.

“Um, excuse me?” Someone interrupted, and they turned to find a small girl standing there with a taller boy behind her. “Oh wow, it is really you!” She smiled, eyes going wide. “My friend was too shy to ask, but if it’s no trouble, could we get a picture? We love your music!”

“Yeah no problem!” Tyler beamed, and Josh smiled beside him as the posed for a picture with the two fans. As Josh put his arm around the taller boy, he noticed how badly he was shaking.

“Hey, are you alright?” Josh quietly asked after they had taken a picture together, scooting them off to the side as Tyler talked with the girl. The boy looked at him and was visibly holding back tears.

“Yeah, just– thank you. For coming out as an Omega. Being one myself, it really means a lot to me,” the boy explained, and Josh’s heart melted. It was the first personal account he had of someone thanking him for coming out, and it made his chest swell with pride and protectiveness.

“Of course, I did it for you, y’know?” Josh responded, smiling to hold back his own tears.

“I can tell how much happier you’ve been,” the Omega boy said, shrinking in on himself, “I’ve been trying to be more confident with my status, but it’s hard.”

“I know, it can be. I’m still having trouble with it, too. We just gotta stick together, okay?” The boy nodded, smiling and wiping at his wet eyes before leaning in to hug Josh. Josh held on tight, both of the Omegas comforting each other before breaking apart. “I think I needed that as much as you did,” Josh laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

They left shortly after that, and Tyler and Josh sat back down to enjoy their coffees, the patrons of the store glancing at them every now and then, wondering who they were.

Josh caught Tyler’s eye for a moment, the Alpha blatantly starting at him for long enough that Josh had to look away.

“What?” He blushed, sipping at his coffee and frowning at the melted ice that made it watery. 

“Nothing, just… I love you,” Tyler said, matter-of-factly, smiling into his own cup as he took a sip. Josh’s head shot up to stare at the Alpha, eyes wide, before he looked away again, even more red. 

“Shut up,” Josh said instinctively, before backtracking and quietly responding, “I mean… I love you, too.”

Tyler changed the subject, happy with Josh’s response, and they spent the rest of their time excitingly talking about the show the next day. Josh jumped when he felt Tyler take his hand underneath the table, but he relaxed as soon as their fingers intertwined, content with the small act of public affection.

Okay, maybe settling down wasn’t all that scary. And the Clique kind of were their kids already, so Josh knew how great of a father Tyler would be. And just like always, Tyler would be right by his side, every step along the way. So maybe Josh was looking forward to marrying his Alpha, because Tyler just wasn’t his Alpha, he was his best friend as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gunna be taking prompts for this series soon, I already am working on one! So prompt me on tumblr if you want!


	8. So I Brought You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler can't keep himself away from his Omega, and they finally, FINALLY, mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's been so long. Sorry I've had a rough time with my depression and anxiety and school, and been just a mess. But I did it. It's finally here. Thank you so much for reading and waiting and commenting!

The airport was relatively empty by the time they got there at three in the morning. Tyler and Josh both still had an adrenaline buzz from their last night at Madison Square Garden, although they were slowly coming down. The first place they went was to check when their flight was leaving, and then they set off to check in their bags.

Tyler sat in the terminal bouncing his leg for five minutes, Josh sitting quietly next to him, aimlessly looking at his phone, before he jumped up and grabbed Josh by the arm. 

“Wha– where are we going?” Josh asked, confused as to where Tyler was taking them. But Tyler said nothing, answering only by leading them to the men’s bathroom. Things started to click into place for Josh when Tyler locked the door behind them and pushed Josh up against the wall.

“You did so good tonight, J,” Tyler breathed, closing in on Josh to press a kiss to his lips. Josh whimpered, closing his eyes as Tyler pulled away. “Fuck, sorry, just the adrenaline is getting to me.”

“No, no, please. I need it too,” Josh protested, bringing Tyler into a kiss again. Tyler moaned into Josh’s mouth, Josh parting his lips to make room for Tyler’s tongue.

“I can’t believe we did it,” Tyler mumbled into Josh’s mouth, pulling away to rest his forehead on Josh’s. They both had uncontained smiles as they remembered that night and the night before. Josh felt a shiver go through him.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Josh replied, humming as Tyler did what he was told. 

Ten minutes later, the pair left the bathroom more disheveled than they went in. Tyler had a lazy smile on his face as he tried to fix his hair while Josh was wide-eyed, hair all over the place.

The flight to Columbus was uneventful, with both boys finally crashing and sleeping most of the way. Jenna picked them up at the airport, both of them still groggy and shuffling along to get into the car. They made small talk during the ride to Jenna and Tyler’s apartment, and when they got there, the new couple immediately went to crash in Tyler’s bed, even though it was still before noon. 

They did eventually come out at the smell of Jenna cooking dinner, stomachs growling since they didn’t eat all day. She baked them pasta filled with beef and cheese, and the boys devour it. Afterward, they all cuddled up on the couch and watched Netflix.

Josh somehow ended up in an Alpha sandwich, squished between Tyler and Jenna as they settle on some HGTV. It’s all very domestic, with Tyler stroking his hair and Jenna making comments on which Property Brother was the hottest. They all settled on Jonathan.

Jenna ended up falling asleep first, leaving Tyler and Josh alone with their silent conversation.

“You didn’t take your suppressants today,” Tyler commented, nose in Josh’s neck.

“You didn’t either,” Josh replied, having noticed earlier.

“How long do you think we have?” Tyler asked quietly, resting his head onto the Omega’s shoulder.

“Probably a day or two.” Josh shrugged, laughing as Tyler’s head followed the movement. He then rested his head on Tyler’s.

“Good. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Tyler took Josh’s hand in his own and gently played with Josh’s fingers.

“What is it?” Josh watched, mesmerized, but excited and the idea of a surprise from Tyler.

“You’ll have to wait a day or two.” Tyler smirked, bringing Josh’s hand up to give his palm a kiss.

“I don’t know if that makes me excited or scared,” Josh laughed before settling back down, hugging Tyler closer to him.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Josh fell asleep shortly after that, his head still resting on Tyler’s. Tyler somehow found himself pressed into Josh’s side, nosed pressed back against his neck, and Josh’s scent quickly put him to sleep.

The next day, Josh was concerned when Tyler told him not to unpack his bags.

“Are we going somewhere?” Josh asked, pausing before his opened suitcase.

“You’ll see,” was all Tyler said, leaving the room with a smirk.

Jenna made them another large meal before they left, saying that they needed all their strength for the days to come, and Josh was left wondering exactly where they would spend his heat as the Uber took them further into the city.

Josh stared out the window as the car pulled up to a fancy hotel, one Josh had heard about but never invested time looking into. It was a service hotel, focusing on renting rooms to customers that needed a place to spend their heat or rut. Josh quickly made the connection that this is where Tyler planned to mate him and he couldn’t stop the heat rising to his cheeks at the thought. A fancy hotel sure was a lot nicer than Mark’s spare bedroom.

Josh was amazed by the comfort of the hotel as they entered the building. Immediately a nice Beta took their bags with a smile, and checking in was a breeze. Their bags beat them upstairs, and Josh was speechless when he walked into their suite.

There was a theme of white and gray throughout the huge room, muted shades here and there because colors would just be a distraction. There was barely any furniture, but what furniture there was, was extremely plush. A huge luxurious couch and loveseat sat opposite of the bed, a half-wall making it a separate space from the bedroom. Josh noticed a modern looking kitchenette in the corner, fridge probably already fully stocked for the long week ahead of them.

As Josh walked in further, he noticed the bathroom. The en-suite was as big as the living room, a walk-in shower on one side and a huge tub that could comfortably seat both him and Tyler on the other. But what really caught Josh’s attention was the bed.

Josh automatically felt drawn to the bed, dressed in white cotton sheets and a gray bedspread. The amount of blankets and pillows piled on top of it was ridiculous, and Josh could just feel the Omega side of him perk up at what a good nest it would make. That wasn’t even the best part either. The bed was on a platform, sunken in to the floor in the corner of the room, creating a walled-in safe space for a nesting Omega.

He knew he was staring in awe, and he knew Tyler was shuffling from foot to foot beside him, waiting for Josh to dictate whether he approved or not. The Omega felt tears pool in his eyes as he reminded himself that his Alpha brought him here, had wanted to surprise him with a comfortable place to spend their first heat together, their _mating_.

As Josh turned to embrace his Alpha, he could feel Tyler relax as he embraced him back.

“It’s perfect, thank you,” Josh mumbled into Tyler’s shoulder, voice thick with emotion as he held his tears back, cursing at the pre-heat hormones doing this to him.

“Anything for you, J,” Tyler responded, holding Josh back just as tight.

They got comfortable in their room after that, Josh immediately jumping into the bed, Tyler laughing at him as he went to unpack.

Both could smell the increase in pheromones throughout the day as they lounged and watched TV. Neither mentioned it, both knowing it was normal, but secretly betting that the other would crack first. Josh knew it would be Tyler, the Alpha was already starting to shift around towards dinner time, and Josh wasn’t even starting to feel warm. Tyler hoped Josh would go into heat first, but the Alpha could already feel his rut coming, sweat starting to collect on his brow and the hair on the back of his neck stood up from being so close to his Omega.

But still, Tyler insisted on having dinner downstairs in the hotel restaurant. Josh agreed, still clearheaded, but he knew Tyler wouldn’t last long. Despite the fanciness of the restaurant, both of them dressed comfortably in jeans and dark t-shirts, Josh at least making sure he didn’t wear his jeans with the holes in them, even if they were his favorite because they showed off his Tyler tattoo.

They were seated at a table in the corner of the restaurant, the hostess taking one look at Tyler and knew just how close he was to his rut. They managed to order food and drinks without a hitch, but Josh gave them maybe an hour before Tyler snapped. Josh decided to be nice and give him an out.

“We can just go back up to the room if you’re not feeling well,” Josh suggested as they waited for their drinks.

“N-no. I’m fine. I wanted to treat you to dinner.” Tyler shifted in his seat, and gulped down his water when it came. Josh left him alone as Tyler seemed to calm down and control himself enough for them to stay. Josh took his hand in his, and Tyler tensed before relaxing, his boyfriend’s touch cooling his need a little bit.

They made small talk until their food came, both of them starving as their hormones made them crave fuel for the long week ahead. They chowed, leaving no leftovers, the distraction of eating stopping Tyler from jumping Josh right then and there. But then there was no distraction. And Tyler felt his mouth water.

Josh could feel Tyler’s attention shift, a soft heat making its way up his spine as his body started reacting to Tyler’s blatant stares. “Ty,” he started, but the Alpha cut him off.

“No, not yet. Just one more thing.” Tyler reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. Josh’s heart stopped. Tyler held the box out to him. “I know, it’s cheesy, but I wanted you to know just how much you mean to me. That I’ve wanted to be with you ever since we met, not just because you’re my Omega, but because you’re my best friend and soulmate.” Josh took the box in a shaking hand. “I wanted to do this before, we, y’know.” Tyler blushed, shrugging his shoulders and suddenly he looked like an emotional wreck.

“Are you gunna get down on one knee?” Josh whispered, half-jokingly, wide eyes leaving the box briefly took look at his uncomfortable Alpha. Tyler winced.

“Do you want me to? I figured–,”

“No, no please. I don’t think I could handle that,” Josh choked on a laugh and Tyler let out an unsure smile.

“I don’t think I could either.” Tyler cleared his throat and nodded at Josh to continue. “Go on, open it.”

Josh carefully popped open the top, heart in his throat as he saw a plain silver claiming ring supported by black velvet.

“I want to be with you forever, J. So… will you marry me?”

Despite knowing the question was coming, Josh was still caught off guard. Still speechless, all he could do was nod. Tyler let out the breath he had been holding, tears shining in his eyes as he watched Josh put the claiming ring on. He could feel it, being closer to Josh somehow, and he wondered just how close they would feel when they got back up to their room and completed their bond.

“Don’t cry or else I’m gunna cry,” Josh finally choked out. Tyler laughed as he sniffled and wiped at his eyes, getting up from his seat to hug his Omega.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here,” Tyler whispered into Josh’s ear, rubbing his hands down his back in comfort as Josh sobbed into his neck, arms in a vice grip around Tyler. “Why don’t we go upstairs?” Tyler suggested as the patrons of the restaurant started to look their way. Josh nodded, sniffling and pulling back to wipe at his reddened eyes. They paid their check, and headed towards the elevator.

The sudden emotional strain on Tyler had made his body quickly forget about what it wanted, putting that on pause as his instincts told him to protect his Omega first. But his inner Alpha also bristled with pride, puffing its chest out and boasting that his Omega had accepted his claim, that now it was time to _mate_ and _breed_. But getting Josh upstairs and safe was the priority.

When they got into the empty elevator though, Josh smiling and kissing Tyler lovingly, it soon became hard to ignore what his body put on pause. Pressing Josh up against the wall of the elevator, Tyler deepened the kiss with a moan, his rut catching up to him now that he could smell Josh’s heat coming. Josh’s mouth fell into a moan as Tyler pressed him up against the railing, his leg pressing between Josh’s, causing delightful friction to Josh’s growing erection.

They almost missed their floor entirely, too focused on each other to hear the _ding_ of the elevator, but the doors opening startled them apart. Another couple smiled politely at them from the other side, and Josh and Tyler quickly made their way out of the elevator, embarrassed. They hastily walked to their room.

Tyler paused at the door, key card in hand.

“What?” Josh asked, looking around for anyone else, bouncing from foot to foot, eager to get in and ravish his Alpha.

“We’re really doing this,” Tyler said softly, staring at the lock in front of him, hand resting lightly on the handle. Josh calmed next to him, looking on with concern before wrapping his arms around Tyler.

“Yes, and I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Josh said, sweetly, mumbling into the back of Tyler’s neck. Tyler smirked, and then took a deep breath and opened the door.

Things moved slow. Almost like they were both in a haze. Josh’s heat still wasn’t full blown yet, and he was teetering on the edge between horny and _needy_. Tyler’s jeans were tight, and his body screamed at him to take Josh right then and there, but he paused, emotional and scared.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Tyler picked at the hem of his shirt, desperate to get rid of it, as he took a step away from Josh.

Josh could feel the heat pool low in his stomach, his throat and head heavy as he could smell how ready Tyler was. Josh’s voice was raspy when he spoke, “You won’t hurt me. I trust you. And we kinda were made for this. It’s in our biology.” Josh stepped closer to the reluctant Alpha, wondering how he was the one that wasn’t freaking out in that moment. But he needed to be there for Tyler. And that couldn’t happen if they were both freaking out.

Tyler seem to relax under Josh’s hands trailing up and down his arms soothingly. “Yeah, yeah. You’re right. Sorry.”

“I’m not gunna break, Ty. I’ve done this with Jenna, remember?” Josh chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, because Tyler smiled, but then he let out a shiver at the thought of Jenna. He had also been on the receiving end of Jenna, and he knew more than anyone just how rough she could get. But it also sent a jolt of jealousy at the thought of her being with his Omega.

Josh shivered himself when Tyler’s face dropped and he let out a low rumbling growl, his own pants getting impossibly tighter. He snaked his arms up to the Alpha’s neck, hands grounding him as he leaned in for another kiss. Tyler responded immediately, claiming Josh’s mouth with nips of his teeth and thrusts of his tongue, backing both of them up so they were closer to the bed.

Hands found themselves under each other’s shirts, both taking a moment to breathe and undress before coming together again. Josh had seen Tyler naked far too many times, even before they were a thing. But having his skin pressed against his own was like heaven, his body responding to his touch with his dick twitching and slick running down his thigh. He could feel his heat pool around him, taking him deep under quickly, fast enough to make him dizzy. Or was that just Tyler’s scent driving him crazy?

Everything was like swimming underwater as they both crawled into the nesting bed, mouths all over newly shown skin, hips rutting together. It was fast and it was messy, but they needed to get through it in order to get to the real event. Josh came with a gasp, just from grinding against Tyler’s hip and from his talented fingers skipping around his leaking hole. Tyler dove down to clean the slick and cum from Josh’s thighs, and Josh whined, over sensitive for a minute before his heat made it pleasurable.

“I think you’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” Tyler smirked, wiping away at Josh’s slick covering his mouth. Josh could only snort before he flipped them, grinding his ass down onto the Alpha’s dick. He smirked as Tyler’s head leaned back against the sheets, eyes closed and mouth wide open, letting out a loud groan.

Josh’s own jaw dropped as Tyler grabbed his hips, the head of his dick teasing at his opening, naturally stretched and slick from his heat. “ _Please, Alpha_ ,” Josh gasped, but Tyler didn’t enter him, teasing them both as he thrusted against the Omega’s ass. 

“N-not yet, my little Omega. Soon.” Then Tyler pulled away, shifting so Josh’s mouth was lined up with his erection. He was so close, and he knew he wouldn’t last that long inside of his Omega, and he wanted their mating to last.

Josh took the hint, immediate taking Tyler into his mouth. Tyler moaning above him urged him on, eager to get his mate to come. It didn’t take long, and with Tyler deep in his throat, he came, Josh working him through with his tongue and hand. He then crawled up to meet Tyler, laying gently on top of him as he shared a slow and long kiss, hips instinctually thrusting against his Alpha.

Tyler pulled back, coming to his senses and sensing the switch in tone. “How do you wanna do this?” He asked, hand trailing up and down Josh’s spine. Josh looked at him with glazed over eyes, already breathing heavy, brain trying to work what he wanted into words.

“Just,” Josh gasped, shaking his head a little to clear it, but it didn’t help. “Please, need Alpha,” he whined, getting slightly upset that his Alpha wouldn’t mate him right that second. He crawled off of Tyler to the side, and stuck his face down in the sheets and ass up in the air, whining as he waiting for his Alpha to mount him.

Tyler’s mouth watered and pre-come was already dripping from his dick at the sight of Josh presenting. He was quick to sit up and get behind him, marveling at Josh’s ass. He couldn’t help himself as he licked once again, Josh clutching the sheets with another whine as more slick gushed out into Tyler’s mouth.

“F-fuck,” Josh cursed, coming to his senses for a moment before being pulled back under. “M-mate. _Breed. Alpha!_ ” Josh groaned as he took himself in hand, stroking the head of his dick and whining when Tyler batted his hand away. 

“ _Mine_.” Tyler growled, sitting up and positioning himself behind his Omega. Tyler was lost in Josh, his touch sending shockwaves through his veins and his pheromones making him scent drunk. His hindbrain had become his forebrain, and he vaguely thought of Josh’s safety, still scared of hurting him, but the though quickly passed when he pushed into Josh’s entrance and his Omega keened in pleasure.

Tyler had to stop once he was fully seated, griping Josh’s hips to ground them both, his breathing heavy as all he wanted to do was to move within the tight heat of his Omega’s body. To fuck, breed, _mate_.

Josh was whining, because Tyler wasn’t _fucking moving_! He took it on himself to push his hips back and forward, fucking himself on Tyler’s dick until Tyler got the idea and took over with brutally slow thrusts. He wanted to make this last. Tyler turned him into a moaning mess, slick and pre-come dripping onto the sheets as he moved with Tyler’s thrusts. They were slow and deep, making sure to catch his prostate in the process, and Josh wasn’t sure how long he would last like this.

His head fell to the side with a sigh, neck bared for his Alpha to take, scent gland pumping out copious amounts of pheromones into the air so his Alpha wouldn’t stop breeding him. Not that Tyler would, too lost in his own rut, his own body having the same goal as Josh’s.

The rhythm of their hips picked up, Tyler setting the pace as he could sense Josh’s restlessness beneath him. He leaned down to nip at the Omega’s shoulder, panting slightly as he traced his tongue along his spine. Josh groaned in response, clenching around Tyler for a moment and trying to expose his neck more.

Tyler tested the waters, moving up to nip and suck at Josh’s neck, right beneath his scent gland. It drove the Omega wild, being so close to what he wanted but not being enough. He took one of his hands off of Josh’s hip to find purchase in his hair, the pink strands sticking out of his fist as he pulled Josh’s head even more to the side so the Alpha could lick a stripe up his neck.

Josh’s neck itched for his mate’s bite. He whimpered as his Alpha thrusted deep into him, sensing that both of them were close as their rutting grew more frantic. He needed his mate to bond him, mate him, knot him. His head was dizzy with the scent of Tyler growing more pronounced, and he let out a shout as he thrusted in hard and deep, Tyler’s growing knot catching on Josh’s rim, teasing it but not entering.

“Please,” Josh whimpered, needing his Alpha’s knot. Tyler growled as he teased his Omega again, his teeth roughly kneading at Josh’s scent glad. Josh felt so close to the edge but he just couldn’t fall over, he sobbed as Tyler teased him one more time, grabbing onto the sheets.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Tyler finally pushing his growing knot into his Omega as he came, knot growing bigger inside of him to lock them together, stream after stream of cum being poured deep into Josh to make sure that his seed would take. Josh came as Tyler sunk his teeth into his scent gland, wincing at the pain for a split second before pure pleasure coursed through his body, both of them surrounded in a heavy scent.

Then Josh grew lax, Tyler still holding on to his neck firmly, like a kitten relaxing as its mother took it by the scruff. Josh was moaning softly, his eyes shut and mouth open slightly as Tyler tried his best to thrust in even deeper, still coming inside of him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Tyler drew his teeth back and licked at the wound he left on Josh’s neck, marking him as his mate. Then he moved them to lay on their sides, careful as to not to pull the knot too much, not wanting to hurt his Omega.

Tyler nosed at Josh’s neck, his scent already changing to signal that he was taken, _mated_. Tyler looked over Josh’s shoulder to see that he was smiling, content being surrounded by his Alpha, a soft purr vibrating in his chest. Happy that his Omega was safe and cared for, Tyler let himself drift to sleep, still locked together with his Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to marsakat of course for helping me write, our writing races help immensely!

**Author's Note:**

> Go yell at me on tumblr pls (summerdownturn)


End file.
